


Heavy is the head that wears the crown

by CherryPie0



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Come Inflation, Consent Issues, Finger Sucking, King Thor (Marvel), M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Power Imbalance, Sibling Incest, Size Difference, Size Kink, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-17 21:55:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20628152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryPie0/pseuds/CherryPie0
Summary: Perhaps a better man than him would be able to resist, but the burden of kingship was too heavy on his shoulders for him to deny himself what he desired the most.





	Heavy is the head that wears the crown

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Vuiby](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vuiby/gifts).

> I posted my first Thorki fic exactly a year ago!!! Happy thorkiversary😭😀❤️
> 
> Most of this was inspired by the wonderful conversation I had with Vuiby about a month ago, so this needed to happen!!  
I hope you enjoy 👀❤️
> 
> *Loki is around 16 in human years.
> 
> Also, a friend suggested the Shakespeare inspired title, and I obviously had to use it 😏

Thor strides through the corridors of the palace, having only one thing in his mind now that he is finally done with the meetings and the advisors. It seems like these meetings last longer and longer every time, which is anything but good, considering that Thor is _not_ a man of patience.

It's not all that bad, of course. At least he has found a way to help him handle all the stress and responsibilities that come with being King, and that would be no other from his sweet little brother.

Thor has always had a soft spot for Loki and it was no secret that Loki adored him. So, it was no surprise that after the death of their parents they became truly inseparable. Loki was still a child back then, clinging desperately to his big brother since his mother was not there anymore, desperate for love and attention. 

And Thor did his best to comfort him, in any way he could; spoiling him with gifts and welcoming him in his chambers every time Loki couldn't sleep, even letting him sit in his lap during meetings so Loki wouldn't be left alone- alone, meaning without his big brother.

And when Loki started to grow in a young beautiful boy - almost a man now - Thor thought it only fair that Loki would return the favor, now his turn to offer Thor any kind of comfort he could.

It started with simple things, like Loki reading to him at night and massaging his sore muscles with those delicate hands, and it was not long before Thor found comfort in his little brother's body.

Thor had hesitated for a moment, wondering what their mother would think if she were there, but any kind of reluctance was quick to disappear in the end. Maybe a better man than him would be able to resist, but the burden of kingship was too heavy on his shoulders for him to deny himself what he desired the most.

He explained to Loki that it was his duty- no, it was a _privilege_ to offer himself in such a way to his big brother, to his King. Loki was hesitant at first, still too young to understand, but eventually he let himself be taken willingly; especially when Thor was quick to pepper him with affection and praise and sweet words after he had spilled inside him.

Now, Loki has learned to expect this; every night he is to wait for Thor in the King's chambers; Loki never uses his own rooms to sleep anymore; there is no need to.

Thor finally reaches the doors of his chambers and makes his way inside, heading immediately to the main room where he knows he will find Loki.

And indeed, Loki is sitting on the couch there, a book on his lap, but his attention is drawn to Thor the moment he steps in; Thor is not quiet by any means, after all.

"Brother," Thor greets him and walks to his usual seat next to the table, where food and drink already wait for him.

"My King," Loki says; it's not necessary for him to address him in such a way, but Thor never corrects him. He rather likes it when it comes from Loki's lips.

Thor fills his cup with mead and reaches for some fruit as well, his eyes mostly focused on his little brother. Loki places the book he is holding on the couch beside him and gets up, his steps graceful as he makes his way to Thor; he doesn't need to be told what to do anymore, he knows.

He comes and stands right before Thor, his hands fidgeting awkwardly on his lap, looking at Thor expectantly with big green eyes. Thor takes his time enjoying the sight, not able to resist himself; besides, if he's honest, he really likes seeing Loki squirm like this under his intense gaze.

Loki is wearing only a tunic - there's no need for anything more, after all; this will be gone soon, as well. Not that the tunic does much to cover Loki; its green material is almost transparent. Thor is able to see Loki's slim body beneath it. It was Thor's gift, of course, the pretty garment looking like it was made just for his beautiful little brother.

"Come here, little one," he tells him, voice firm but gentle, and Loki does as he's told obediently, finding his way to his usual seat on Thor's lap, straddling his thighs.

Thor lets him settle as he wishes, the light weight of his brother barely even noticeable. He places a hand on the small of Loki's back and draws him a bit closer so he can nuzzle his soft hair, slightly ducking down to bury his face into the crook of Loki's neck. He can tell that Loki is freshly bathed, as per Thor's request; he likes Loki like this: clean and smelling of expensive oils, even now after months of Thor mounting him, feeling pure and untouched.

Thor loves him like this the most; pretty and flawless. This way, he can ruin him all over again every time he fucks him.

He hums pleased as he rubs his cheek against Loki's, his beard making the smooth tender skin slightly redden, always easy to be marked.

Loki is quiet as he sits there completely still, breathing slowly and melting into his big brother's touches. Thor knows that no matter what, Loki feels safe with him. Even at the beginning of all of this, Thor made sure to not hurt Loki; not more than Loki wouldn't welcome, not in ways Loki wouldn't desire.

"You smell so good, little one," he murmurs close to Loki's ear, smiling when he feels him shiver; he's always so wonderfully responsive.

He runs his hand over Loki's back through the thin tunic, loving how large his palm feels compared to Loki's body; even now, being almost an adult, Loki is still so small. He'll always be Thor's little brother.

Loki arches his back, most likely in instinct, coming closer to Thor while pushing his ass back. No matter how much Thor gives, Loki still seems to crave more, never satisfied until he gets everything.

"I missed you today, little one," he says and Loki pulls slightly away, looking at him with hopeful big eyes and a shy small smile.

"Really?"

"Mhm. I couldn't stop thinking about you... Maybe I should bring you with me everywhere I go, always carry you in my arms. Would you like that?"

Loki giggles at that, his cheeks rounding around a wide smile. "You can't do that."

"I'm the King, little one. I can do whatever I wish to."

"Oh- uh, of course. Forgive me, brother," Loki says immediately, his smile fluttering as he ducks his head down.

"It's okay, darling," he reassures him gently, even though he would be lying if he said that Loki's obedience and respect - maybe even fear - don't make his cock hard. "Hey, look at me," he tells him and hooks his fingers under his chin, tilting Loki's head up. He hums in approval and smiles when Loki obeys, meeting his eyes.

Thor reaches for his cup and downs the rest of his mead, before refilling it. Then he brings it to Loki's lips and tilts it, lets him drink a small sip; he knows his little brother isn’t used to alcohol yet. Loki coughs a few times but grins, his face turning slightly red.

"Do you like it?" Thor asks as he takes another sip himself, the taste too familiar for him to react in any way.

"No," Loki says but reaches for the cup and drinks some more, giggling at the way it burns his throat.

"You'll get used to it soon," Thor tells him, relishing how the alcohol immediately makes Loki's eyes shine and his cheeks flush.

"I- I like how it tastes on your lips, when you kiss me," he says, stuttering and blushing furiously, hesitant to even meet Thor's eyes.

_Sweet little thing!_

Thor grins and leans closer, catching Loki's lips in a kiss and slipping his tongue inside his little brother's willing mouth, letting him taste the mead. Loki's hands are gripping his shoulders while his own run up and down Loki's smooth thighs, the tunic Loki's wearing having ridden up as he has his legs spread to accommodate Thor's thick thighs between them. 

Thor kneads the soft flesh and Loki moans quietly against his mouth, gasping when Thor's hands slide further back so he can cup his ass.

"Loki, oil," he says once they have broken the kiss, not wanting to spend another second being so close to Loki but not inside him.

For a moment, Loki looks like he's going to object, but Thor's expression doesn't really leave much room for such things, so he obeys. Seconds later there's a small vial with oil on Loki's palm, which he offers to Thor.

Thor slicks two fingers and places the vial on the table, moving his hand beneath Loki's tunic, the two wet digits finding their way between his brother's round cheeks. Loki tenses the moment Thor rubs at his rim; his nails dig into Thor's bicep and his breathing accelerates, but he stays obediently still for him, something that Thor notices and appreciates.

Thor circles his tight, little rim with his fingers, his eyes solely focused on Loki's face as he forces them inside, reveling in the way his little brother reacts to his touches. Loki's eyes go wide and his lips part around a whine, his brows slightly furrowed.

He pushes them inside Loki's body until his rim is stretched around the base of Thor's fingers, now fully buried inside him.

"So good for me, little brother," he praises. Loki takes a deep breath and nods, trying to make himself relax.

Thor starts moving his fingers in and out at a leisure pace, noticing how Loki's inner walls slowly loosen around him. It always takes some time to prepare him; Loki's body is still too small and Thor's cock is way too big to not cause any problems. So, Thor has learned to be patient. Besides, watching Loki falling apart on his fingers is not that bad either.

Now he removes then so he can add more oil, sliding back inside Loki's hole with three digits. Loki moans and pants, but his body welcomes Thor inside, almost as if it understands that this is where Thor belongs.

"I was thinking, maybe you could learn how to slick yourself up with magic, you know, with one of your little tricks," Thor says, conversationally, as if he doesn't have three fingers up his little brother's ass.

"I- I can't ask my tutor to teach me that," Loki says, sounding almost terrified at the prospect of it.

Thor laughs, reaching for his mead with his free hand. "You're smart, I'm sure you will find a way, little brother. The library you so much love has all kinds of books," he tells him, before bringing the cup to his lips, taking a large sip.

"I'll try, my King," Loki promises and Thor smiles proudly at him.

"I know you will."

He spends a bit more time fingering Loki open, his lips twitching up when he sees the wet spot on Loki's tunic exactly where the head of his cock touches.

Loki's probably now loose enough to take him but he decides he would like to see him come before he slips inside him, loving how pliant Loki becomes after his orgasms.

He strokes Loki's inner walls more purposefully now, keeping constant pressure on the magic little bundle of nerves inside him, alternating between quick taps and teasing grazes, knowing how eagerly Loki's young body will react to him.

"Th- Thor," Loki whimpers and Thor can't help leaning in to kiss that sweet little mouth, swallowing all the sounds Loki makes.

It takes Thor's skilled fingers less than a minute to drive Loki over the edge, his little cock twitching beneath his tunic as he spills his release.

"Aw darling, you made a mess," Thor coos and Loki looks at him sheepishly, leaning closer to hide his face into the crook of Thor's neck.

"Sorry."

Thor chuckles and kisses the top of his head, before hooking his hands under Loki's arms and lifting him up.

"Take it off," Thor tells him once Loki has gotten up, motioning to the tunic. He watches his little brother as he pulls it over his head, exposing flawless milky skin beneath it, his cute tiny nipples already hard.

Thor hums and kneads his own cock over his breeches, the fabric stretching tight over the swell of his arousal. Then he slowly unlaces his pants, pulling them down to his thighs so he can free his cock. He pours some of the oil on it, stroking it to get the slippery liquid everywhere. His lips curl into a grin when he notices Loki stealing quick glances at it, still looking intimidated by his big brother's cock even if it's been months since the first time he's had it inside him.

"Come on, sweetheart. Sit on my cock," Thor says and leans back in his seat as Loki resumes his position in his lap, slowly sinking down onto the hard length with Thor's help.

It's always harder to get it inside at the beginning, Loki's tight body clenching around his fat cock before finally giving way and accepting it inside him. Loki gasps and whimpers softly as he finally sits on Thor's thighs, his eyes squeezed closed, his flushed chest rising and falling fast as he tries to get accustomed to the feeling. It's fine, they have time. Thor isn't planning to fuck him so soon, after all. For now, he only wishes to feel his brother around him, have his tight body warm his cock.

Thor pets Loki's hair soothingly, patiently, grunting in pleasure when Loki fidgets in his lap, trying to get comfortable.

"After all this time and I'm still too big for you, little one," Thor says, chuckling in amusement, and Loki's cheeks redden, an endearing pout forming on his rosy lips, making Thor grin. "Aww, don't be like that, darling. I didn't say I don't like it."

"You do?" Loki says, his face immediately brightening up.

"I _love_ it, brother. I would keep you just like this on my cock all the time if I could," Thor reassures him, leaning in to peck Loki's lips that are now curled into a small smile.

Thor pulls away and just looks at him, his hand roaming greedily over Loki's body. Loki simply sits there and welcomes Thor's touches, shivering and sighing quietly, his hole quivering around Thor's cock every few seconds, reacting to Thor's ministrations.

Thor moves his hand to Loki's chest eventually and brushes his thumb over his nipples, smiling at Loki's sharp intake of breath. He plays with the hard tiny nubs for a while, pinching them and twisting them between his fingers, loving every little sound that escapes Loki's lips.

He always likes toying with his brother before actually fucking him; like a predator playing with its food before it finally devours it.

"I will never get tired of seeing you like this, little one," Thor murmurs as he grabs the cup of mead with his free hand, keeping his eyes trained on Loki even as he downs his drink. Then he reaches for some of the fruit, eating a piece of apple himself and bringing a strawberry - his brother's favorite - to Loki's lips to feed him.

Loki looks slightly disoriented - he's still quite new to receiving any kind of sexual pleasure, compared to Thor at least - but he opens his mouth almost immediately. He bites almost half of the strawberry and tries to suck the sweet juices that start slide down Thor's fingers. Loki swallows his bite and leans in for more, his little lips wrapping around the rest of the strawberry and brushing over Thor's digits.

Thor wipes the juices off Loki's lips and chin with his thumb before forcing it inside his little brother's mouth, pushing in until the thick digit is engulfed in Loki's wet heat.

"Suck, sweetheart."

Loki is already hollowing his cheeks, suckling on Thor's finger before the words are even out of Thor's mouth, a muffled pleased moan escaping him as he licks the strawberry juices off Thor's thumb.

Loki's small hands come to grip Thor's wrist, guiding the finger in and out of his mouth and simultaneously bobbing his head, as well, moving almost expertly, like this was what he was meant to do all his life. Thor knows that Loki used to find suckling on his big brother’s fingers comforting when he was a babe and he supposes that some things never change, after all.

Now, he is glad to just sit there and watch, admiring the way Loki swallows greedily around his thumb, relishing the delicious tightness around his cock.

"You're always such a good boy for me, sweetheart," Thor says and Loki hums happily around the digit, meeting Thor's eyes for a second before returning his attention to what he's doing. He lets Thor's thumb pop out of his mouth with a wet, filthy sound that has Thor's cock twitch inside him, and then drags his tongue across Thor's palm, before closing his lips around his index and middle finger.

Thor grunts at the sight, slowly rolling his hips upwards just to see Loki squirm and whine in response. "Norns, Loki. Look at you, brother... You're fucking gagging for it. You can't get enough, can you?"

Loki whines and finally lets go of Thor's hand, his lips beautifully red and swollen. His hips have started moving the last few seconds, just a subtle grinding on Thor's cock that has Loki biting his bottom lip, stifling his moans.

"I thought you were gonna fuck me, brother," Loki says, voice slightly breaking on the last word, and Thor smiles at him, rubbing his saliva slick fingers over Loki's nipple, chuckles when he notices another drop of precum drooling over the head of Loki's leaking cock.

"I will, little one. Be patient," Thor tells him and Loki pouts at him, clenching his ass tight around him on purpose, the grip almost painful around his cock, sending another powerful wave of arousal to Thor's groin.

"Darling. Behave," Thor tells him warningly and Loki's pout deepens.

"Can- can't I at least move? Just a little?" Loki says pleadingly, slightly grinding down on Thor's cock again to show him what he means.

Thor pretends to think about it for a few moments, his smile broadening when Loki's bottom lip wobbles; the last one is obviously just an act, Thor is aware of that, but he loves it all the same.

"_Please?_"

"Very well, you may move. Just a little," Thor says at last, repeating Loki's words. Loki makes a relieved sound and immediately starts moving, his patience already gone. "Make yourself come like this and then you can fuck yourself on my cock."

"O- okay. Thank you, brother," Loki breathes out; he sounds truly grateful. He rolls his hips rhythmically, slowing down every time Thor reminds him of their little deal, mumbling an endearing 'sorry' before he loses himself in the pleasure again.

It's rather entertaining how much this affects Loki, when for Thor is still just the beginning, able to go for hours without spilling once. Thor just loves to watch Loki fall apart - so, so easily -, enjoying the mesmerizing view and the wonderful feeling of his cock buried in Loki's warm, tight hole.

He grips Loki by the neck and draws him closer, catching his sweet little lips in a deep kiss, fucking his brother's eager mouth with his tongue until Loki's mewling forces them to pull apart.

Thor doesn't take his hand away, leaves it there on the side of Loki's neck, brushing his thumb over his bobbing Adam's apple as Loki swallows. He slightly moves his hand, placing it right over Loki's throat, able to feel his racing pulse against his rough palm.

He likes the sight of it; his large tanned hand looks right around Loki's elegant, pale neck. It's almost alarming how small and delicate Loki looks right now, how _fragile_; Thor could easily wrap his hand tightly around his whole neck and just _snap_ it. And yet, Loki is calm, ignorant of the potential danger he's in, melting into the touch instead.

He trusts Thor; of course, he does. Thor would never hurt him- not intentionally, not without a good reason, not if Loki didn't want him to.

He tightens his grip around his little brother's throat just to see his reaction, grinning satisfied when Loki gasps and lets his eyes flutter closed, sucking in a sharp breath.

With a pleased grunt, Thor releases him completely, letting his hands travel on the rest of Loki's wonderful body.

"Are you getting close, little one?" Thor asks, even though he can tell that he is just from the way Loki's thighs tremble around him, and he chuckles at the _nnnghh_ sound he gets as a reply from Loki.

It's only seconds later when Loki's body convulses and tenses, his untouched cock twitching and spitting cum between them as Loki cries out his name, his small hands seeking purchase on Thor, clawing at his chest and leaving little kitten scratches. Thor loves them; loves having Loki's marks on his body.

He hums in pleasure as Loki's hole grips him more firmly, loving the way Loki always writhes on his cock as he comes.

"Good boy," he praises and Loki offers him a weak smile, still riding out the last waves of his orgasm. Thor hooks two fingers under his chin and draws him closer into a kiss, eliciting a sweet little gasp from his brother. "Now, though..." Thor trails off, continuing his words with a thrust, bucking his hips up, reminding Loki of their deal.

"Oh, I- I can move?" Loki asks and even though he already looks fucked out, he immediately starts rocking his hips when Thor nods his permission.

This is one of Thor's favorite things; watching his brother, flushed and beautiful, bouncing on his cock, red pretty lips parted, needy mewls escaping him every time he sinks down onto his cock.

"How does it feel, sweetheart? Do you like having your brother's- your _King's_ cock inside your tight little hole, Loki?"

Loki nods his head eagerly, speeding up his movements, the words only seem to spur him further on. He raises himself up before slamming down on Thor's cock over and over again, moving relentlessly, the sensation of his little brother's hot hole around him making Thor leak inside him.

It's impressive how easy it is to make Loki climax, how quickly Loki can reach another powerful orgasm only in a few minutes. Loki's pace has grown sloppy, thighs shaking from exertion as he enthusiastically fucks himself onto his big brother's fat cock and Thor decides to help him a little, gripping Loki's narrow hips in his hands and bucking up into him. It only takes a few more thrusts to drive Loki over the edge, his hand barely even wrapped around Loki's cock before Loki starts spilling.

Loki whines and moans, collapsing against Thor's chest as he tries to catch his breath. Thor hums and holds him, caressing his back. Poor darling, he deserves some time to relax; Thor is only now getting started.

"My sweet little Loki," he murmurs as he reaches for his cup, downing the rest of his mead. Loki makes a purring little sound, nuzzling his chest like a kitten. "Enough of this, though. Time to have some fun, hm?" He says and rolls his hips, grinding into Loki, making him moan weakly and clench around him.

Thor doesn't give him a warning before gripping his thighs and getting up, a surprised little yelp escaping Loki, his legs immediately wrapping around Thor's waist.

"Th- Thor," he gasps out when Thor's movements cause his cock to shift inside Loki's opening, rubbing firmly against his tender walls.

Thor hushes him and lifts him up, pulling him off his cock completely, before lowering him down onto the bed. The confused expression on Loki's face is endearing, making Thor smile.

"Don't worry, little one. We're not done yet," Thor assures him as he climbs into the bed, settling between willing open thighs. "I feel rather insatiable, tonight, brother. I was thinking about this _all_ day," Thor tells him, running his hand over Loki's chest and flat stomach, fingers brushing over his half hard cock.

"How many more times do you think I can make you spill before I finally fill you up with my seed, brother?"

"I- I don't know," Loki mumbles, trying to raise his hips up, chasing Thor's touch.

"We shall find out, little one," Thor promises him. He nudges Loki's thighs farther apart and runs his thumb over his little rim that already looks red and puffy. Thor can't wait to see how it'll be when he's done with him.

He grips his cock and guides it to Loki's entrance, teasing him a little before sliding back inside, the oil and his precum making the slide inside smooth.

He hovers over Loki, bracing himself on his elbows, and just rolls his hips, welcoming Loki's legs around his waist that draw him deeper inside him.

"Yeah, that's it," he sighs and starts to move with languid, deep thrusts, taking his time to enjoy the slow drag of his cock in and out of Loki's tight body.

His hand goes to Loki's hair and he tugs at it gently, making him tilt his head back, exposing his neck. Thor leans closer and presses a kiss to his cheek, then another one closer to his ear, before nipping at his earlobe, trapping it between his teeth in a gentle bite.

Loki clutches at his shoulders as Thor mouths down at his neck, tasting his brother's sweat on his tongue as he licks across the damp skin.

He smiles at the sweet sounds his brother makes and pulls away so he's able to look at him, as well.

"You're so pretty, brother," he says, rocking his hips steadily but still quite slowly, his cock almost painfully hard inside Loki's welcome hole. "So, so pretty. More beautiful than any other maiden I've mounted before."

Loki lets out an enthusiastic moan at the words, arching his back, hands fisting the furs beneath them.

"Does that please you, Loki? To know that I find you the most beautiful, that you're mine and I wish to take no other as long as I have you?"

Loki nods his head but Thor won't have it right now; he wants to hear it.

"Answer me, little one."

"Yes, yes- _yes_, my King," Loki gasps out and Thor rewards him with a slightly harder thrust, hitting his prostate with excellent precision. Then, he slams inside until he's buried to the hilt, balls deep in Loki's ass, and just stays there, rolling his hips in circular motions, rubbing firmly Loki’s inner walls.

His eyes widen when his gaze lands on Loki's flat stomach, the bulge there making him frown all for a second before he realizes what it is.

"Norns, Loki," he groans, reaching to touch the small mount created on Loki’s belly by his cock, gulping with difficulty as arousal overwhelms him. He's never seen anything like this before; he’s sure it's never happened with anyone of his previous bed partners. But it makes sense, he supposes; Loki is still so little compared to him and yet he successfully manages to fit Thor's massive cock inside him like a trained whore.

"Can you feel this, little one?" He asks, grabbing Loki's wrist and guiding his hand on the bulge on his lower belly, placing his palm there before shifting his hips. "Can you feel me inside you, Loki?"

Loki's eyebrows are drawn together in a confused frown and he cranes his neck so he can look, gaping at the sight when he sees what exactly it is. "Oh," he breathes out. He looks absolutely terrified and yet his green eyes darken further in arousal, his breathing accelerating, his hard cock pulsing. 

Thor keeps their hands right there as he starts moving, driving his cock in and out of his brother's body in deep thrusts, looking mesmerized at the way it fills Loki's flat belly every time he slides inside.

This time when Loki comes it's with a soft sob of Thor's name on his lips, his cock twitching but barely any seed comes out of it, only a few drops of almost clear fluid dripping down the length.

Thor grunts and speeds up a little, removing his hand from Loki's belly and bringing it to his still throbbing dick. Loki mewls and squeezes his eyes shut, pushing up greedily into Thor's hand as Thor rubs his thumb over the slit, gathering the sticky liquid with his finger.

"Can you come, again, Loki? _Now_? Just once more, for me," Thor says as he starts stroking him, snapping his hips more forcefully, the head grinding against the magic little spot inside Loki.

"No- not yet," Loki whimpers and yet his body reacts eagerly to Thor's touch, always hungry for more, keen involuntary sounds leaving Loki's mouth as Thor continues to tug at his cock.

"Oh but I think you can, sweetheart," Thor says, building up a nice fast pace, fucking into his brother in sync with his strokes.

"Th- Thor... _Please_," Loki gasps, whether he's begging for more or not probably not even he knows.

Thor lowers himself on top of him, hooking his free hand under Loki's knee and pulling it up, the new angle allowing him to drive deeper inside him. He pounds into him relentlessly and doesn't stop even when he finally feels Loki shake beneath him as another orgasm hits him.

"Beautiful, fucking beautiful," he says in a gruff groan and leans in to catch Loki's lips in a wet, messy kiss, swallowing down every little mewl Loki lets out.

There are tears sticking to Loki's eyelashes when Thor pulls away, green gorgeous eyes shining brilliantly, looking even more captivating than usual, making Thor's groin tighten with want.

He was hoping to drag this out for much longer but Loki drives him _crazy_ with arousal; he can only hold back for so long.

He gives Loki another passionate, demanding kiss, kissing him likes he's starving for him - he almost always is - and then pulls out completely, grabbing Loki's hips and flipping him around. Loki all but collapses on the mattress, his trembling limbs giving out, and Thor lifts his ass up, holding him there as he eases his cock back in.

Loki lets out a soft, broken sob, his thoroughly fucked hole welcoming Thor inside immediately, as if Thor has carved an empty space inside his brother just for his cock- a space that only _he_ can ever fill.

Thor doesn't wait this time, doesn't build his pace gradually. He starts snapping his hips from the beginning, holding Loki in place as he rams his cock into him, the sound of his heavy balls slamming against Loki's skin joining their moans.

It's honestly no secret to anyone that Thor likes to fuck and the fact that he can keep going without coming for hours only makes it better. He's taken advantage of it before - he’s the God of fertility, after all, is he not? - but never to this extent. This, tonight, feels like so much more, almost overwhelming, making him feel delirious with desire and need; no one can take him as well as Loki can, no one feels like his brother. 

For several minutes Thor stays almost silent, only throaty growls escaping him, relishing Loki's wrecked whines, savoring every wonderful sensation his brother's body has to offer.

He lowers himself over Loki, trapping him between the mattress and his bulk, his hips still moving but now in a slower pace. He nuzzles his face against Loki's and kisses his tearstained cheek, Loki's eyes fluttering open to look at him, tilting his head for a kiss.

Thor indulges him, capturing his swollen lips into a kiss, plunging his tongue into his brother when he parts his mouth invitingly.

"I hope you're getting close, little one, because I want you to come again," Thor says - or more like _orders_ \- between the kisses, nibbling on Loki's lips and jaw, loving how his porcelain skin reddens when he rubs his beard against it.

"No, no more, please, Thor. I- I can't, I can't, please," Loki says desperately and Thor's brows furrow; he really doesn't appreciate being told no. He _is_ the King, after all, is he not? Even his little brother is obliged to obey him.

"Yes, you can. You're the King's personal whore, sweetheart. Don't forget your place, brother. Maybe I have spoiled you too much, or maybe I should replace you, hm-"

"No no, I- I am sorry brother. I didn't mean to offend- I'm sorry," Loki says in a wobbly voice; always so precious and sweet.

Thor can't help but chuckle, a grin tugging at the corners of his mouth; he could never stay mad at Loki. "Shh, it's okay, little one. I'm only jesting. You know that I love spoiling you and that I could never choose anyone else over you, right?" Thor says gently, even as his thrusts slowly resume their harder, faster pace. "You deserve to have everything you desire. My sweet baby brother. My _pretty_ little whore."

Loki's hole clenches around him at the last word and Thor laughs, his chest shaking against Loki's back.

"Yeah, I knew you liked that, sweetheart. My innocent little brother that always turns into a greedy little cockslut just for me, hm," Thor rasps, his breathing growing heavier now that he's snapping his hips faster, more purposefully.

Loki lets out a weak little mewl and bites his bottom lip to muffle any other sounds he's about to make as Thor fucks into him with precise thrusts. "Ah ah, none of that. Let me hear you, darling... You're mine, you can't hide from me."

Loki complies, nodding his head obediently and releasing his lip from between his teeth, Thor's next thrust eliciting a loud moan from him.

Thor grunts in satisfaction and then focuses on just making both of them come, pounding into Loki's hole with a wild abandon, his whole body tensing with his impending orgasm. It takes his dizzy mind a few moments to realize that Loki has climaxed again, his loud crying turning into soft sobs.

"Fuck, you're so good for me, Loki. So- so lovely, so wonderful, little brother, you're- you're _perfect_. Gonna fill you up so good, little one, gonna mark you in the inside with my seed so that no one but me can claim you as theirs.. You're only mine, Loki. Only mine," Thor babbles between his panting, resting his head on the pillow beside Loki's, his hips pistoning into his little brother mercilessly.

He can feel Loki's oversensitive hole quiver around him, his little body squirming beneath him, probably feeling terribly overstimulated after so many orgasms.

"Please, please, pl- please, brother. I- I want you to- _need_ you to-" Loki says, voice breaking.

Thor grunts in reply and his hand finds Loki's smaller one, lacing their fingers together, his grip tightening when his orgasm finally hits him. A deep growl leaves his mouth - he's also quite sure he can hear thunder outside; it wouldn't be the first time, anyway - and his muscles clench as he empties his release inside Loki.

He rocks his hips slowly, letting Loki's hole milk him, spurts after spurts of hot seed filling his little brother's body.

"Shhh, I'm almost done, little one," Thor hushes him reassuringly, leaning in to kiss Loki's tears away. It feels like he's coming forever and by the time he finishes he is exhausted, all energy drained out of him.

He sighs and carefully eases his cock out of Loki, considerate of how sensitive his hole must be. He gently maneuvers him around and lets him settle on his back, moving him away from the wet patch on the furs.

He climbs out of the bed and heads to the bathroom, grabbing a damp cloth to clean his brother and a then a cup of water. Loki's eyes are already half closed, heavy lids dropping, and Thor smiles as he helps him drink some water, tilting the cup to his lips.

He starts cleaning him once Loki finishes the water and even though he's careful, Loki still whimpers pitifully to every brush of the cloth over his tender skin, especially when Thor wipes his cock and balls.

Then Thor cleans him between his legs, wiping the few drops of cum sliding out of his swollen rim but decides to leave the rest of his cum inside; they can wash that, tomorrow. He likes the thought of leaving Loki like that, stuffed full with his spent.

He's not surprised to see purplish marks on the inside of Loki's thighs; his baby brother bruises so easily, he's like a sweet little peach.

Thor tosses the cloth on the floor once he's done with it, taking the time to appreciate the wonderful view of his naked brother so fucked out now that he has cleaned him.

As always, his eyes fall on Loki's stomach first and his breath catches in his throat. He has noticed lately how Loki's belly looks fuller right after Thor has come inside him and its always arousing seeing him like this, but this- this right now is _different_.

Loki's stomach doesn't just look stuffed full and round like he's eaten too much for dinner- no, right now Loki looks like he is with child, like he's three months pregnant with Thor's babe. And isn't that a sight; Loki, who's still so small and was considered a child himself only a century before, now looking like _this_.

It almost feels wrong.

_Almost._

Thor's mind is already entertaining the idea - Loki bearing his child, providing an heir, being his Queen - even though it's quite impossible to happen.

Unless...

Can't Loki's female form carry a child? Because that- that would be wonderful.

"Thor?" Loki's quite voice shakes him off his thoughts and he hums, turning his attention to him.

"What is it, little one?"

Loki makes a whiny sound and squirms a little and Thor knows him well enough to understand that this is an invitation for him to lie down, too.

Thor obliges and settles on his side, easily gathering Loki in his arms, his chest pressed to his little brother's back. He nuzzles Loki's hair, inhaling his scent, drawing his pliant body closer to him, gently stroking Loki's round stomach.

"You know, you would make a wonderful Queen, brother," Thor tells him but Loki is already half asleep, offering only an incoherent mumble as a reply. Thor smiles anyway.

_Maybe some day_, he tells himself, a content smile forming on his face as he drifts off to sleep, as well.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!!🤗 Kudos and comments make my day💞💞💞


End file.
